Overboard
by Shippo is Me
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are cast overboard and they all endure hallarious adventures. There is surprises at every corner!
1. Overboard

**Overboard**

**Chapter 1**

**Overboard**

"I…" Inuyasha threw his head over the side of the boat.

"Are you feeling ok Inuyasha?" Sango asked patting him gently on the back.

He lifted his head, his face was pale and he had bags under his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, and then quickly flung his head back over the side.

"Sango, what's wrong with him?" Kagome asked as she walked over.

She had on a red 1 piece bathing suite and had a white lily tucked behind her ear. Sango had on a pink two- piece with a see-through white wrap.

"He's sea sick." Answered Sango.

"Hey girls! Want some food?" called Miroku.

He had on dark green shorts and a large colourful flowered necklace. Sango pointed to his face in shock.

"Miroku-is that- it's not-"

Yes, there was a bright red lipstick kiss on his cheek. Inuyasha turned around, his face still pale from sea sickness. He looked at the tray Miroku held and hurled right there.

"Clean up on front deck…"

"Clean up on front deck…"

Later that day Kagome stood among lots of people dancing around on the cruise ship deck. Miroku was surrounded by lots of giggling girls, and the next moment by angry girls about to slap him. Sango strolled over handing her a Pińacolada. Kagome glanced at the crowd and saw a tray of drinks float among the people.

"D-did you just see that?"

They watched in disbelief as the tray floated towards them.

"Hey girls! Wanna drink?" Shippo's head popped up from under the tray.

"Shippo are you giving out drinks!?"

"I'm just being helpful. Plus the bar tender said these have a lot of kick. Want one?"

Shocked and slightly disturbed Kagome picked up Shippo and Sango followed, as they went bellow deck. The boat began to slosh around violently.

"WHOA!" Shippo yelled as he slid through Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha opened his door; his face was still a bit pale.

"What's going on? Your not bringing the party down here are you?!"

The boat lurched to the other side. Shippo slid across the floor in circles complaining like mad. An old man came flowing down the stairs along with a gush of water! The water plowed into them with all its power. Inuyasha was kicking and sputtering, while Shippo clung to Sango's head wailing at the top of his lungs.

SLAM

The 4 of them slammed into a wall. The water was picking up as Sango got out of the water and scrambled up a small flight of stairs. Inuyasha climbed out as well, urging Kagome to hurry up. Shippo feverishly tried to scramble up the slippery stairs, but another large wave pulled him back in. A stand-up coat hanger hit poor Shippo on the head, knocking him out instantly. Inuyasha had ran back down and just pulled Shippo out. Shippo's eyes were swirls and he mumbled about how salt should never be eaten with butterflies.

They stormed out onto the deck. Water flooded the deck and people ran around madly. One crazy man was playing the banjo, singing about the Titanic. Shippo awoke as a crazed light brown haired teen ran past them screaming: "I'M GONNA DIE!" over and over again.

They ran down the water logged deck and past an old gray haired man chugging down drinks.

"Sango look out!"

Miroku dove at Sango, sending them both flying. Inuyasha gasped as a huge wave crashed down on him.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome and Shippo in unison.

All the life boats were sailing away from the sinking cruise ship. There was aloud crack, and a large chunk from the boat broke off. The boat crunched and tilted downwards. Kagome and Shippo slid down towards the cold merciless ocean.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she attempted to save her. Miroku stopped her.

"Don't worry, I'll get her."

"Don't forget about me!" hollered Shippo.

Miroku slid down after them. Crew members jumped off the sinking ship, breaking another piece of the boat. Shippo clawed the deck madly, trying to stop his downwards momentum. He scrambled up onto a sliding chair, and jumped onto an over-turned piano. He leaped into the safety of the upside down bar. Miroku reached for Kagome's hand, but they were both swallowed up by the ocean. The boat lurched hard downwards and Sango slipped. She plummeted into the bar, along with a small girl crying for her mother.

"I want off this boat, I can't swim and I want my mommy!" she wailed clutching Sango's arm.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, tell me what she looks like."

Tears streamed down her face as she told Sango. The boat was halfway in the water when the sound of a woman calling for her child floated into her ears.

"LINA! LINA!"

The little girl reacted to the call.

"MOMMY! Over there! She's over there!"

Sango saw her on a lifeboat and lifted Lina onto her back. She leaped from the bar onto a thick railing. The bar began to fill with water as Sango leaped and soared through the air towards the lifeboat. She landed on a piece of debris, and handed Lina into her mothers' outstretched arms.

"Thank you!"

The lifeboat full of people drifted away leaving her alone. Just then Shippo floated over on the round serving tray.

"SANGO!"

Sango lifted him up off the tray and he shook himself like a dog to get some of the water off.

"Thanks Sango!" he patted her knee, and paused. "Where is Inuyasha?" he began to panic. "Kagome and Miroku?" He plopped down sadly beside her.

"Where is everybody?"

Sango replied with sad bitterness.

"All overboard."


	2. Welcome Aboard

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Aboard**

Miroku and Kagome talked about their "boat."

"I've never seen such a big pot before!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I know, makes you wonder what they cook in this." Miroku said looking over the rim of the huge pot. The pot was so big it could fit 2 people in it…and float.

"How did we get in this anyway?" Kagome asked puzzled.

Miroku thought this over.

"I dunno, it's just a blur to me. Wait, we went under, and the pot floated up beneath us I'm guessing and-"

Kagome broke in.

"And we were bailing water out for nearly an hour to keep the pot afloat!"

"Uh- Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Is that a boat?"

The next thing they knew they were waving and screaming: Over here! Over here!

Not long later the boat came and picked them up. Sure enough, they were pirates.

"Aie, lookie what the sharks dragged in!"

"I say we eat 'em!"

"Ready potatoes the get will I!"

The pirates turned to the last speaker.

"Cod, your speaking backwards again!"

Cod cleared his throat.

"I will get the ready- not it's potatoes ready- yea." He smirked and tried again. "I will get the POTATOES READY!"

The crew cheered and patted him on the back.

"Good Enfish Cod, good Enfish!" commented a fat man.

"Lets get these leech faced mongrels into the stew pot!"

"Aie, those yellow- bellied land-lovers 'aint gonna not gonna be in our stew pot!"

Kagome grew frustrated.

"You guys are pathetic!"

The crew gasped. Many surprised pirates mumbled out words of disbelief.

"Sh- she just insulted us…"

The crew all blinked simultaneously.

"Oi" one pirate piped up "We never did anything ta hurt ya, why did ya have ta go and insult us like that?"

"Yeah," said a man with an eye patch. "We 'ave feelings too yah know!"

"Well," piped up Miroku. "If you don't want any trouble, you better listen to us from now on!"

In a flash the pirates were in a huddle discussing Miroku's proposal. Finally they reached a decision.

"It 'as been confirmed that we- the crew- will a only be a listen'n ta her."

Kagome blinked.

"Me?"

The crew nodded. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Oh why ok." Stammered Kagome still a bit bewildered. "Um- lets eat then."

They crew yelled in glory and headed down below deck for supper. A pirate trying to act like a gentle man offered to carry Kagome down the stairs. She refused due to there only being 3 steps. A pirate approached the stunned Miroku.

"I 'av duck tape to put your jaw back up." He chuckled and walked down bellow.

"Kagome…captain?" murmured Miroku.

"Pass the squid head!"

"I want more tatters!"

"We 'aint got no ketchup down on our'n end!"

"Can I- oh wait- gimmy the fish!"

"Pass the salt!"

Everyone froze. They all turned to Kagome. She looked around very bewildered.

"Salt want you?"

"Cod your going it again."

"Sorry…"

Miroku were half way up the stairs when the pirates noticed. Seconds later Kagome and Miroku were tied up and the man with the eye patch stood before them.

"Let's see 'ow you like salt on a deserted island! HAHAHAHAHA!"

They sailed out on a wooden lifeboat, put them on the island and sailed away,

"STUPID SALT LOVERS!"

Miroku and Kagome laughed. The pirates had forgotten to tie the end of the ropes in a knot. So they slid out…then it kicked in.

"We're alone on an island, and no one knows we're here! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"


	3. Swim Little Fishie, Swim!

**Chapter 3**

**Swim Little Fishie, Swim!**

"Guess what I learned from serving drinks." asked Shippo happily. "Actually I learned 3 things."

"And what did you learn from your ILEGAL fun/helpfulness?"

Shippo explained in a giddy sort-of-way.

"OK." he smiled. "First I learned that you should never drink and dance at the same time on a rocking ship…I saw the results." Shippo shivered then piped up happily again. "Second that as long as you don't drink any, serving drinks can be fun!"

Shippo lied back with his arms behind his head. "Third I learned to never mix Pińacolada's with Mike's Hard Lemon-aide."

Sango did a double- take.

"What?!"

Shippo sat up suddenly.

"I just had an insparationededededed!"

"An inspiration?"

"Yeah, I could turn into a fish and pull us along!"

"Great idea Shippo…but where are you going to pull us too exactly?"

Shippo froze in mid run.

"Oh, I never thought of that. It's better than staying here!" Shippo exclaimed.

With a POP he turned into a cute purple fish. He flopped off the raft and Sango put a piece of rope around him that was connected to the raft. He began at a steady pace, but poor Shippo began to tire out.

"I can't swim anymore! My fins are all tired." He complained.

Sango hushed him.

"Look Shippo, an island!"

"Where?" he asked excitedly.

It was not far ahead of them. Shippo kept on swimming with all his might. He began to pant and wheeze.

"Shippo, you can stop now."

"No, I'm not going to give up! I'm not small; I can handle this big task!"

"But Shippo you're too small…"

"I'm not small!"

Shippo struggled to swim on, but he thought to himself.

'I can do this, think about what Inuyasha would say at a time like this….'

"Shippo can't you hurry up? I mean I could get off and swim backwards faster than you! I should have never let a little twerp like you do such a big job like this! You're so weak and useless. I don't see why we ever brought you along on your vacation anyway."

"SHIPPO!" hollered Sango.

Shippo snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"RAPIDS!" she pointed out loudly.

"Ahh!" Shippo yelled trying to change the direction of the raft, but by now they were so close it began to drag them in. Shippo POPPED and climbed onto the raft and hung onto the rope for dear life. They bounced and splashed over the rapids, nearly sending them off twice and nearly tipping them over four times. Finally they emerged from the rapids and drifted to the calm shore. Sango shakily got off and tried to pull the stiff, hair-raised, wide-eyed Shippo off the raft. He had a death grip on the rope.

"Shippo, there are no more rapids!"

Shippo was stone-still except for the fact that he let go of the rope. She picked up the rigid Shippo, and began to explore the island.


	4. Island Inhabitant

**Chapter 4**

**Island Inhabitant**

His eyes flickered open, and his cute dog ears perked up. Inuyasha sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a fluffy couch in a small hut house. There was a small kitchen with a pot of boiling- something. The walls were made of a light yellow bamboo and the furniture was simple wood with big fluffy red pillows 'n cushions. Inuyasha walked outside and saw a vast forest beside the house and the (now) calm ocean on the other.

"Morning Inuyasha, did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha twirled around.

"Want some ice tea?" she asked kindly.

"K- Kikyo?" he stuttered.

Kikyo handed him a glass of ice tea with a little red umbrella.

"Welcome to my summer home! I come here to relax and sometimes plan cynical plots to reek terror and utter most kayos on those who I despise." She smiled. "Found yah laying on the beach. I don't know how you got here, but I'm glad you are! I have badminton and-"

" Badminton? Ice tea? Are you ok?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Of course I am Inu- pupsie."

Inuyasha pointed a finger at her.

"DON'T," he yelled "EVER CALL ME INU-PUPSIE!"

"Aw, did I make you angry Inu?" she smiled- almost too happily. "Why don't we talk this over a game of checkers?"

Inuyasha leaped back, and his eye twitched.

"Checkers?!" he yelled in disgust.

"Aw, Inuyasha, do you need a hug?" Kikyo approached him with open arms. "Hugs make people feel better!"

Inuyasha sat up in full terror.

"NO HUGS!"

He looked around. Kikyo was gone, the house was gone, and the beach was- still there. Actually he was lying on the beach with his feet in the water.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Kikyo bitterly.

She stood on a small hill holding an ice tea, and yes there was a small red umbrella in it.

"Get off my beach and go home Inuyasha! You shouldn't be here!"

Inuyasha smiled, glad to see Kikyo back to her normal self.

"Is this your summer home?" he asked rather knowingly.

Kikyo was stunned for a moment, but not to show it she replied rather quickly.

"Yes, and if you knew this then why are you here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"No reason."

Kikyo fumed.

"Then go away!"

"Fine," he crossed his arms. "if I'm not wanted then I'll go." With his nose high in the air, he walked off down the beach. "By the way, your pot is boiling."

Kikyo hurriedly scrambled into the house.

"CURSE YOU INUYASHA!"


	5. Slap, Sniff, Boo

**Chapter 5**

**Slap, Sniff, Boo**

Miroku edged closer to Kagome and spoke to her in a sly, hitting on kind of way.

"Hey Kagome…well you know how you said us being alone on an island," he smiled "and no one knows we're here, well…"

He reached for her butt.

"MIROKU!" she screamed so loud it could have been here clear across the island. Then there was the additional slap.

Miroku stood there arms crossed, mumbling to himself as his cheek burned from slapage.

"I didn't mean what you thought I was inquiring."

"Yah right Miroku." She added bitterly.

Suddenly a figure leaped from the trees at Miroku. He casually stepped aside and the person slammed into the ground. Kagome ran over and started hitting it on the head with a coconut.

"Take that! And that!"

"Kagome stop!" ordered Miroku.

She looked down, and there lay Inuyasha with swirl eyes and Titanic ships circling his head like stars.

"Oppsie." She dropped the coconut.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha blurted out while clutching his head.

"Why I was only- hey wait, answer my question first. Why were you going to attack Miroku?"

"Why when I heard the scream and that slap, I knew it was you two right away."

Later that night Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha caught fish and cooked it on a tiny fire.

"This is good!" murmured Kagome "Needs a little basil though, or maybe…" she looked at Miroku "a bit of salt."

"Yeah whatever, it's not as good as Ramon. Got any Kagome?" commented Inuyasha hungrily.

"NO! We're on a deserted island and you expect me to have Ramon?!"

"Kagome be quiet."

"No Inuyasha I will not be quiet, I'm a little busy yelling at you!"

"Kagome…"

"What?!"

"Be quiet."

She opened her mouth to yell back at him but he leaned over and…….stuffed fish in her mouth.

"I said be quiet!"

Inuyasha heard a rustle. Miroku had already stood up. They approached the trees quietly.

"HI!"

They jumped back in surprise, tripped, and fell over. Shippo popped his head out from behind the tree, Sango followed.

"Shippo! Sango!" yelled Kagome gleefully as she ran up and hugged them. "How did you get here?"

Shippo pointed to his cute little nose.

"I could smell the fish!"

"Yup," Sango patted his head "He sniffed you all out."

Around their campfire

"You met Kikyo? Wow, that's a surprise!" commented Sango. "And you two met salt hating pirates?"

Kagome and Miroku nodded.

"Shippo and I-" she looked down at Shippo who was full of yummy fish and curled up between herself and Kagome.

Suddenly the ground began to tremble and Shippo woke up with a start.

"W-what's going on?"

"I believe from the pulses underneath the earth gravitational surface-" rambled Miroku. " IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!"

They scrambled around like chickens with their heads cut off and then out of no-where, a giant turtle head emerged from the water. He shook his back and shell making the whole island quake. Then the island slid right off its shell and the whole west side of the island was engulfed with water. (Including Kikyo's summer home!) Now the island was doing the Titanic! Day-sha-vu! Eventually the island was lost in the depths and they were all floating in the water. Shippo suddenly called out and pointed to a floating object in the distance.

"Look! It's Kikyo!"

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA!"

"OK," Miroku looked around. "Where are those pirates when you need them?"

**THE END!**


End file.
